fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
How Lonely (Merida's Song)
HOW LONELY (MERIDA'S SONG) Performed by Julie Fowlis (Merida) Kilala Reno and her brothers Young Simba and Flower ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Rei and his best friend Jeanette Miller followed them while Mungo the Mongoose, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Young Kaa, and Roo watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Kilala, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Prince Florian, Snow White, Mowgli, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Bagheera, and Baloo drove back home in their mobile home. "Dad," said Isabella. "she's probably miles away by now." Kilala, Simba, and Flower stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Rei and Jeanette stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Simba sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Flower. "Don't be sad," Jeanette said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Kilala started to cry. Kilala remembered telling her old father Tulio that the Rei Pan stories she tells Simba and Flower weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Snow White that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Rei's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Kilala, Simba, and Flower sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Kilala sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Snow White, Prince Florian, Mowgli, and Isabella. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Kilala, Simba, and Flower shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Kilala got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Snow White. She remembered telling Tulio that the Lost Animal Kids went back to Neverland with Rei and Jeanette because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Tulio, Snow White, Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Kilala remembered sleeping in bed with Simba and Flower while Snow White read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Tulio read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Kilala and her brothers again. But Kilala, Simba, and Flower were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Kilala remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Rei, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Kilala started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Kilala." Rei said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Mungo the Mongoose. He was whispering to his friends about playing Rei Pan and Professor Ratigan. "OK, Kaa, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Kaa's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's ears. "You'll be Rei." Then he whispered into Apple Bloom's ear. "You'll be Ratigan." The Animal Kids jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Roo hopped over to Kilala, Simba, and Flower, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Song Fic Category:Sad songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs